


Teenage Vampires: Or Blood, Sex and Rock ‘n’ Roll.

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Red darkness original [4]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Bloodplay, Crossdressing, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm Ryan Way is the teenage son of the world famous vampire dominator Gerard Way, and his mate a vampire fertile prince Frank Iero.</p><p>Storm is now a teenager and like most teenage doms he likes two things hurting humans and toys and looking at pretty fertiles.</p><p>Havoc Bryar is the fertile son of Bob Bryar and Ryan Ross, he's the youngest of Bob and Ryan's kids by a whole two minuates. He has a twin dom brother Ryder.</p><p>Storm had teased Havoc most of his life but Havoc can hold his own but now they both start falling for each other, to the point where they Entwine.</p><p>Also what about the fertile slave rings that are still running and where does Andy Sixx fit into the picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the next part, and I love writing Storm. He's a lot of fun.

Havoc Bryar walked down the school corridor, his satchel slung around is slim body. He didn’t mind admitting he liked school, he was smart and pretty much all the teachers loved him, he was almost a straight A student; apart from being rubbish at sports.

He didn’t mind that, he was brought up in the Orthodox Vampire way and fertiles didn’t need to be good at sports. In fact his father Bob had no problem with writing him endless notes to get him out of games. Havoc knew that most of the notes just simply said Havoc doesn’t like games; he doesn’t have to do it, if you have a problem see me. Of course the P.E teacher never saw Bob and just let Havoc sit at the back of the gym reading. To his father Havoc was like a delicate butterfly, sports was just to rough for him. 

Havoc smiled his father always spoiled him, he was after all the youngest, well the youngest by a whole five minutes, his twin brother Ryder is a dom.

Havoc and Ryder as children used to be almost identical; they both had their father’s bright blue eyes and the same hair colour as their mother. Plus they had a lot of the same facial features, now though Ryder was at least a head taller than Havoc, and where Havoc was slim with what could be described as slightly girlish curves; Ryder was now built like a brick out house. Ryder had grown into a massive dom, and was intimidating to look at Havoc supposed, because it was like he was going to be intimidated by his own brother. 

Ryder also spoilt Havoc, well it was written in the book of Asline that dom should always look after a fertile. Havoc knew that the humans saw fertiles as nothing more than spoilt brats, but he didn’t care. He never hung out with humans, apart from that one time a teacher almost made him be a partner with a human for a school project. Well that was soon put a stop to.

The doms in the lesson had kicked up such a fuss over it, even more so that the human was male; no dom would let a fertile spend any time with a human, let alone with a male one. What if the human had impure thoughts about the fertile? What if they tried anything? Humans were ugly compared to the angelic beauty of fertiles so in the doms mind the human would bound to use control, to the dom it was improper to even think about such a thing.

Of course the teacher caved in and let Havoc work with his normal partner Mayhem Saporta, the fertile son of the schools Advanced Torture teacher Gabe.

Havoc knew that it wasn’t always best that he worked with Mayhem, Mayhem wasn’t one to keep up with his school work and often let Havoc do all the work while he sat texting. Mayhem was set on being a model, or a singer, or maybe even an actor. Mayhem was also a sadist rather then a masochist which was unusual for a fertile but not unheard off, and the way Mayhem looked at some fertiles Havoc was pretty sure Mayhem liked fertiles rather then doms.

Yet despite their differences Havoc and Mayhem would always be best friends. They had been since they were infants. They were pretty much by vampire standards part of the same clan.

“Why so early Havvy?” Mayhem said walking down the corridor, his jet black hair brushed so half of it covered one eye.

“I wanted to do some work in the library before classes start, and I could ask the same about you,” Havoc smiled putting his bag in his locker.

“Well Daddy dearest had to come in early to set up for class, so I got a lift. You know how much I hate using the bus, to many humans, you know I hate humans. I swear if one more human looks at me I will poke their eyes out,” Mayhem said pulling a face. “Or throw ninja stars at the, don't tell daddy I bring them to school with me okay,”

“I won't, do you want to come to the library with me then, we can study if you want,” Havoc said then laughed as Mayhem pulled a face.

“Oh Havvy always with the school work,” Mayhem sighed before dragging Havoc off.

“Where are we going?” Havoc asked letting Mayhem drag him to where ever they were going.

“I need a smoke,” Mayhem smiled. They shouldn’t really be smoking on the school campus but then Mayhem never did do what he was meant to be doing, and Havoc had long ago given up on telling Mayhem what he should be doing.

Mayhem smiled as they reached the least used toilet block. It was just off the maths block and no one ever really used the toilets, unless they were students up to something they shouldn’t be doing. 

Certainly no humans came here, not since a human had been found hanging and gutted. Havoc remembered it; the human was one of those humans that would bully fertiles. That was never a good idea. The human, Greg, Havoc thought his name was never said anything to Havoc. Well at least not to his face, but he did to other fertiles, so it was only a matter of time. 

Havoc felt sure that Storm Way had something to do with it; Storm was also a good friend even though they didn’t always get on, and he had also grown up with Storm. Their fathers and mothers were best friends and Storm had a mentality that even he teased Havoc no one else could.


	2. Chapter Two

torm looked at the clock and sighed it was only half an hour before school started. He wasn’t keen on school; the only thing that kept him going was he got to beat up humans.  
His dad was proud of him, proud of how violent he was. He knew his Momma was even though he wasn’t happy when he found the dead human in the swimming pool. Storm was a little sorry he upset his Momma, one of the few he didn’t like to upset, but what could he say; the human was looking at him funny. It was only fitting that he tied it up, weighed it down and throw it in the pool.

Storm thought it had been more to do with leaving the gate unlocked and his younger brother Zillah was found poking the dead human with a stick. That he did feel guilty about. Zillah was much younger than him and a fertile. He was very close to the edge and if he had fallen in well he didn’t want to think about that.

He looked across at Zillah who was sitting on the sofa, ready for school and hugging a toy rabbit to his chest. His black hair was in pig tails and he was wearing a girl’s school uniform. For anyone that didn’t know Zillah they would have thought him to be a girl, and a very pretty one at that.

“You two ready,” Frank smiled walking into the living room. Zillah jumped up picking up his school bag.

Storm wouldn’t mind getting the school bus but Frank had a thing against Zillah getting the bus.

“Storm get your butt moving else you’re going to be late,” Frank said making sure Zillah had everything in school bag.

“Meh like I would get in trouble,” Storm laughed taking his merry time getting his stuff together. He didn’t know why his Momma always made him get to school on time. Really none of the teachers, well apart from Gabe would dare say anything, and Gabe only said something to humans for being late, because well Gabe was a laugh.

“I know that, but your school wasn’t happy that you were responsible for the last principles- how did you put accident?” Frank said trying not to laugh, because in all honestly he didn’t like the last principle. Why they didn’t just get a vampire one he couldn’t guess?

“He did fall in that bath of acid Momma, I don’t know why someone would think it wise to fill up that big bath of acid and put it just outside the principal’s office. Some people are so careless,” Storm said faking shock that his own Momma thought he would be responsible for something like that, even though he totally was.

Zillah gave him a funny look “But you told Daddy it was you, you had photos,”  
Storm looked at Zillah and shook his head, “You such a little tell tail Zillah Way, and what happens to tell tails?”

“We get candy,” Zillah giggled not at all scared of his older brother.

“No they get attacked by the tickle monster,” Storm laughed grabbing Zillah and tickling him until the fertile was screaming and laughing.

“Ok stop it you two, we going to be late. And Storm no killing anymore of your teachers,” Frank said walking out to the car.Zillah jumped into the back seat as Storm got into the front.

“Momma?” Storm said turning the radio on.

“What Stormie?” Frank smiled looking at his sun.

“If I can’t kill teachers what about I kill that annoying lunch monitor,”

Frank just looked at his son and shook his head before driving off to school.


	3. chapter Three

Havoc stood at his locker getting his books together for first lesson. He looked up as a human was slammed into a locker not far from his, he rolled his eyes as he saw Storm hold a human by the scruff of the neck up against the locker. He watched for a moment as Storm threatened the human, in truth he had found himself watching Storm more and more.

No one could argue that Storm was handsome. He had snow white skin and jet black hair and a very powerful looking body, he wasn’t built like his brother Ryder, who reminded Havoc of a giant bear. No Storm was more compact, like a panther, or some other large cat. But no, he didn’t like Storm in that way, no he certainly did not, he thought to himself even though the voice in his mind told him he protested too much, before he told it to shut up.

He sighed stuffing his books in his back pack before walking pass Storm. He smiled to himself before saying “Storm do you always have to show everyone how dom you are. Honestly anyone would think you compensating for something,”

He watched as Storm dropped the human on the floor in a heap. It looked like a rag doll laying there.

“I thought you wasn’t talking to me Nerd, or at least that’s what you told me yesterday,” Storm said looking down at Havoc. Havoc was used to having the nickname Nerd given him by Storm, it wasn’t that bad because really you should hear what he called people he didn’t like. Some of the insults Storm came up with for those he disliked was creative and colourful to say the least. Like when he told their English teacher she was cow titted cunt and she should put her diseased bucket sized pussy to some use and get fucked by a desperate dog, and that was one of the tamer ones. So yeah being called a Nerd didn't even resistor as an insult in Storm's mind and was more like a pet name.

“Well do you blame me?” Havoc said frowning at Storm, “You ruined my hoodie by I don’t know using one of you powers to make that human explode, you made the human explode right next to me! I was covered in blood, and can I just point out that being splattered with someone’s intestines isn’t only gross it also kinds of smells,”

“Nerd I said I would buy you a new one, I didn’t know the human would explode quite so Spectacle. But you saw its face right, just before it exploded, that was hilarious! It was like oh my god what’s happening to me, then boom blood and guts everywhere, you have to admit it was funny, that thing got what it deserved, maybe can't remember what it did now” Storm laughed.

“A little I guess, but I would have rather not have been covered in human remains,” Havoc sighed. “And the human was flirting with you, and you was like hell no and then boom blood and guts everywhere as you put it,”

“So I’m forgiven then?” Storm smiles.

“You only want me to forgive you so I will do your homework for you don’t you?” Havoc said trying not to grin.

“Maybe,” Storm laughs making Havoc slap his arm.

“You are certainly buying me a new hoodie now, an expensive one too! And you can buy me lunch as well,” Havoc said looking at Storm and trying his hardest to give Storm a stern look because well Havoc's stern looks, looked more like disgruntled kitten.

“Okay I like buying you stuff,” Storm smiled then looked shocked at what he just said, as if he might be thinking it but didn’t mean to say it.

“What?” Havoc said knowing exactly what Storm said but not quite believing that Storm just said he liked buying him stuff. That was the sort of thing a dom did for their mate.

“I said I like buying stuff! I didn’t say I like buying you stuff, why would I say that?” Storm stuttered looking down “Got to go, meet me after school and I’ll take you to the mall to get that hoodie,”

Havoc watched shocked as Storm almost ran off down the corridor. He was so shocked in fact that he didn’t hear the bell ringing for first lesson, did Storm really just admit he liked buying him stuff, and why did it seem he was now going on a date with Storm?


	4. chapter four

Storm smiled as he saw Havoc sitting on the school steps waiting for him. He smiled as he saw Havoc’s honey brown hair; he couldn’t help but think how Havoc’s hair always smelled of strawberries and something floral. It always smelt so nice.

For a moment he thought about what it would be like to wake up next to that smell. To see that brown hair spread out on the pillow next to him. He stopped walking and shook his head.

He tried to convince himself that he didn’t like Havoc that way, Havoc was well, Havoc was just Havoc. Havoc was a nerd, and he was a mathematical genius. He didn’t swoon if Storm so much as looked at him, and if Storm got out of hand, Havoc would hit him with his school bag.

In truth Storm sort of liked it that Havoc could banter with him. And Storm guessed that despite Havoc’s questionable fashion sense he was quite pretty. Hell who was he kidding, if Havoc spent as much time on his appearance has Mayhem and a few other fertiles he would be stunning. He could look like one of those dancers that saw on certain unmentionable sights on the internet.  
***  
Havoc looked up as he saw a pair of black jack boots standing near him. He smiled slightly as he saw Storm.

“You’re late, isn’t it meant to be us fertiles that are meant to always be late? Or is they something you’re not telling me?” Havoc said with a slight giggle.

Storm shook his head looking down at Havoc. “If I was a fertile you wouldn’t need a new hoodie would you?”

“True, so where were you?” Havoc said standing up and letting Storm carry his school bag for him.

“Well you know that lunch monitor that I really don’t like, and I mean really don’t like?” Storm smirked slightly.

“What about her?” Havoc asked.

“Well I buried her alive in the woods. Put her in a coffin, put it six feet under and started to bury her, her face was picture” Storm laughed leading Havoc to his expensive sports car.

“Storm if she was buried how did you see her face?” Havoc said raising and eyebrow.

“Ha well I buried this video camera with her and a light so we can see. The whole thing is being transmitted life to my website, it will be awesome. The panic on her ugly face when she heard the dirt being shovelled onto the lid, it was classic,” Storm laughed manically.

“I didn’t know you had your own website,” Havoc said getting into the car and pulling his seat belt on.

“Duh of course I have, all future dominators have. It’s where we show case our talent. Mind you I’m a Trinity Child so I would have one anyway, I’m sad you never watched,” Storm said pouting slightly.

“How can I watch if I didn’t know you had a site,” Havoc said before shaking his head.

“So you don’t put my name into the search engine,” Storm asks driving out the school car park.

“Why would I bother to do that? I mean I see you every day and why would I be interested in your web site anyway?” Havoc said playing with the car’s radio until he found a song he liked.

“I would be interested if you had a web site,” Storm smirks, thinking just what sort of web site he would like Havoc to have.

“I know what you’re thinking Storm Ryan Way,” Havoc said giving the dom next to him a stern look.

"How do you know what I’m thinking? Wait you haven’t suddenly got mind reading powers?” Storm says suddenly looking a little worried. He really didn’t want Havoc to know just what he thought about. Well just lately it was mainly Havoc in sexy under wear, hell he had a whole pornographic film plotted out in his head involving Havoc in a nurses uniform.

“No Storm I’m not a sudden mind reader, and even if I was I would touch your mind with a barge pole. I’m betting what goes on in your head is pretty scary,” Havoc grinned.

“Ha so you don’t know what I’m thinking, or what sort of web site I think you should have!” Storm laughed.

“I saw your lap top remember and I know what sort of sites you have booked marked,” Havoc giggled remembering looking at the sites and seeing half naked fertiles dancing and doing less savoury things.

“Oh,” Storm said looking down and looking slightly guilty. “Do you think my Uncle Mike could get his hands on a nurses uniform?”

“What- no wait I really don't want to know do I,” Havoc laughed slightly.

“You probably don't,” Storm smirked.

**

Storm smiled as he pulled into the multi-story car park that was opposite the mall. He really wanted to see if they were what he called entertainment happening on the top floor.

“Storm I thought we were going to get a new hoodie,” Havoc complained as he followed Storm to the upper level. This car park was well known to hold amateur death shows. These wasn't strictly legal but people turned a blind eye to it saying it was teenage doms being doms. 

“You will get your hoodie, just want to see who’s about and if anything happening,” Storm grinned stepping onto the top level. He smiled as he saw a human tied up and hanging from its wrists. He could see the coarse rope cutting into it's victims wrists.

Storm smiled as he looked at the small crowd that had gathered as the dom whipped the human until its back was bloody. Storm of course watched top death shows all the time, the ones that you normally had to pay a small fortune to get tickets for. He liked the glitz and glamour, but sometimes he liked the rawness of the ones that happened on the streets.

Storm grinned as the dom picked up a bag of salt and poured it over the human’s bloody back making the human cry out.

“That thing is such a wimp, if I cut my self I always pour salt on it. I like the feeling of it,” Havoc whispered to Storm.

“Really? I saw a film about a fertile that did that…” Storm started to say and then stopped as he remembered what sort of film it was. Maybe he should start watching other films apart from pornos and snuff films. Besides he didn't wan't a repeat of finding an old film which was granted a very soft core porn but it had William Beckett in. Not that he thought William wasn't pretty but he was part of his clan and like an aunt to him. He knew William had done stuff like that, what vampires called damsel films, but he would rather think of William as the dark folk singer he was now. 

“Yeah I’ve seen that film too, it’s where I got the idea from,” Havoc grinned snapping Storm out of his musing then bit his lip as he saw Storm’s eyes turn slightly black. Okay so Storm did fancy him. He moved in closer to Storm to whisper “Of course it would be better if a dom was pouring the salt on my cuts,”

Havoc bit his lip slightly as Storm let out a small growl and a few people have turned to look to see who had started giving off rage. And Havoc had to admit that being caught in Storm’s rage was enough to have him throwing himself at him, but he would keep cool.

“Come on if you get my hoodie now I will let you,” Havoc said walking off and swinging his hips as Storm watched him.

Havoc smiled to himself as he heard Storm running after him, but that turned to a gasp as Storm grabbed him and pulled him against him.

“Storm?” Havoc whispered looking up at Storm.

“Shut up, I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time,” Storm growled before kissing Havoc.


	5. Chapter Five

Poppy Toro skipped in front as William walked around the store. Poppy was William's and Ray's fertile daughter and has Bob had predicted all those years ago she was a girl with mass of big curly hair. 

William was glad this store was a vampire only store and humans weren’t allowed in here. William was happy that they were places like this; it didn’t make him so nervous to let Poppy go around the store on her own. Poppy was a lively six year old and liked to run off on her own, but William only let her do that in vampire only places, he never trusted humans, and what happened to members of his clan in the past he trusted them even less

Poppy was sensible that she wouldn't talk to strangers but William knew what humans were like. Not so many fertiles had gone missing, since what happened all those years ago and it was shown what would happen to anyone found trying to sell them, but they were still slave camps. Not many but now and again you heard of fertiles going missing.

William didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to Poppy. It’s why he stuck to vampire only places, and made Poppy stop where he could see her on the park.

“Momma can I have that cereal for breakfast?” Poppy asked standing looking at the boxes of cereal in front of her.

“You don’t even like that cereal,” William smiled going to pick the box of cereal that Poppy normally liked.

“But Momma I want the free toy that comes with that other cereal. The toy is from my favourite cartoon! I need that cereal Momma!” Poppy whined.

“No Poppy, you’re not having cereal that no one will eat just for the toy,” Frank said putting the other box of cereal in his shopping cart.

“But we’re rich Momma, we can afford to throw cereal away,” Poppy pouted, because even at a young age she knew her daddy owned the top club in the city and that Momma was a famous singer.

“Maybe but there’s vampire children like you who can’t afford that cereal. There’s children who had been rescued from the slave camps and haven’t yet found their parents, so there in orphanages, wouldn’t you rather give the money you would have wasted on that cereal to them?” William said looking down at Poppy.

“I guess so. I guess I have a lot of toys and stuff so yeah it would be nice if they got something wouldn’t it Momma,” Poppy smiled, “Can I put the money in the charity box Momma?”

William smiled giving Poppy the money to put in the charity box that sat on one of the counters.

“She's grown up fast,” Someone behind William said making William spin round and smile when he saw Pete standing there. “I recognised the hair,”

“Pete, when did you and Patrick get back in town, it's been so long,” William said looking at the dom. Pete and Patrick had been travelling and have been gone at least three years, not that long by vampire standards though but it was good to have them back.

“Last night, Patrick was missing everyone,” Pete laughed but truth be told he was missing everyone as well. 

“Who's that Momma?” Poppy said coming back and giving Pete a curious look. 

“This is Pete, him and his mate Patrick had been away travelling but their part of our clan. You know Mr Puggles, Pete brought you him,” William smiled talking about the teddy bear Pete had given them when Poppy was born.

“You brought Mr Puggles?” Poppy smiled looking up at Pete.

“Yeah I guess I did buy you Mr Puggles,” Pete laughed.

“Well Mr Pete I guess you can stay, and if you are good you can come to mine and Zillah's tea party,” 

“Well I would be glad to attend,” Pete laughed harder at how sassy the tiny fertile was.


	6. chapter six

Mayhem smiled as he decided to walk to the mall. His daddy had just topped up his credit card and he couldn’t wait to spend it. Mayhem unlike Havoc wanted all the latest fashion. Mayhem wanted his hair done weekly, and not to mention the singing and acting lessons his parents were happy to pay for. After all he was a good singer and if he did say so himself he was a pretty good actor. 

He knew his Momma wanted him to pursue and work on his psychic ability. Yes he was psychic but it wasn’t that uncommon among the higher class fertiles such as him. 

Doms with psychic powers tended to have aggressive powers and used them to cause pain. Like the numerous powers Storm had. 

Mayhem on the other hand had a strange power that he really didn’t have much chance to use. He could see through and break any spell that had been cast. It was a talent that wasn’t very much needed, but now again it was. It was forbidden for humans to use magic, not that they could ever be as good as a vampire sorcerer but sometimes after a human was turned they enquired the gift of magic. 

Mayhem had heard of toys using a glamour spell to make them appear to be fertile vampires. Mayhem could see through this and break it so everyone could see the toy for what they were, and the toy would be punished soundly for what they did. 

So it was lucky he was walking down the street when he was. When he approached the mall he could see a small crowd gathered round. Something seemed off to him as he pushed through the crowd to find out what was happening.

Two burly dominators had someone on the floor; they were kicking him and punching him even though the being was almost unconscious. The crowd was cheering the dominators on. Mayhem would normally have been cheering them on too. But at this moment he knew something wasn’t right.

He tilted his head to the side and it was almost like looking into a heat wave. They was a glamour that had been cast on the human, but as Mayhem concentrated he could see through it. He wasn’t human.

“Oh by Asline get off him,” He suddenly shouted pushing through the crowd and standing in front of the now unconscious being.

“Hey come on stand away from it. He was caught stealing and you know what we do to humans who we catch stealing,” One of the dominators said gently trying to pull Mayhem away from him.

“But he’s not human,” Mayhem said looking down at the boy on the floor who would probably be just a bit older than him. It suddenly struck him what was keeping the glamour intact. The boy was wearing a necklace.

“The necklace he’s wearing, brake it,”

The dominator that wasn’t holding Mayhem back ripped the necklace away from the boy’s throat before dropping it and stamping on it a few times until it cracked.

The crowd gasped as the glamour was destroyed and the dominator that was holding Mayhem let him go. Mayhem dropped to his knees by what everyone could see now was a fertile.

“Hey come on wake up,” Mayhem whispered taking the fertiles hand in his own. He looked at the crowd who was standing about shocked. “Someone call an ambulance,”

“I’m sorry we didn’t know,” One of the dominators sat down on the other side of the fertiles. Mayhem looked at him and the dominator actually had tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay it’s not your fault. It’s who ever put the glamour on him that’s to blame,” Mayhem whispered stroking the fertiles hair out of his face. Mayhem saw the tattoo on the fertiles wrist and knew what it meant. It was a slave tattoo; it was a number six which was what he had been rated as. It made Mayhem want to cry knowing that this fertile had been reduced to just a number.


	7. Chapter Seven

Havoc was moaning and gasping as Storm was kissing and biting his throat. He was lying back on his own hoodie, his new one still in the car. Storm couldn’t wait to get home to mark Havoc as his own and Storm had pulled over and they were now in an abandoned house. Storm had to admit it wasn't the most romantic of places to take Havoc's virginity but he would make it up to him later.

“Storm, how- how do you know this house is abandoned?” Havoc moaned as Storm sank his fangs into the side of his throat. Storm was the first person to properly bite him. Sure he had let some doms nip him but he had never let them taste his blood. 

Storm pulled away from Havoc and grinned down at him, his lips were now coated in Havocs blood and his eyes were jet black. Havoc breath quickened his natural fertile sexuality taking over as the beast took over Storm.

“Let me show you something,” Storm growled not sounding like Storm at all, but then all doms sounded different when the beast took over. Their voices became deeper, almost the growl of an animal. 

Havoc nodded letting Storm pull him up and lead him into the master bedroom. Havoc’s eyes grew wide as the room was covered in blood and gore. Even the ceiling was covered in dry blood. 

“I know it’s abandoned because I killed the people here. They were in the fertile slave business. They were found out of course, they were planning to get married,” Storm said nodding towards a blood splattered wedding dress. 

“You killed them?” Havoc said turning and looking up at Storm. They was so much rage in the room that he was finding it hard not to just beg Storm to take him. The idea of what happened here and that Storm had done it was a turn on for a fertile like Havoc. 

“You know it would be a shame to waste such a pretty dress, wear it for me,” Storm says his arms wrapping around Havoc's waist from behind as he nipped at the back of the fertiles throat.

“You want me to wear a blood splattered wedding dress,” Havoc moaned but at that moment in time he would have done anything Storm asked him to. He was just so turned on. 

“Yeah it will look sexy, put it on for me baby, be the bride of The Demon Child,” Storm whispered all low and seductive.

“The Demon Child?” Havoc asked moaning as he felt Storm’s hand between his legs and rubbing him through his jeans.

“Yeah that my dominator’s name or it will be,” Storm said nipping harder at Havoc’s throat making Havoc moan and lean back against Storm..

“Okay I will put it on for you,” Havoc said looking down slightly and turning his back to Storm as he undressed. He pulled the wedding dress on over his head before turning to look at Storm.

The dress was white and made of lace with slightly puffed sleeves. The white beaded bodice was splattered with blood as was the skirt. It was rather old fashioned but it actually suited the tiny fertile. 

“Fuck Havoc you look hot, come here,” Storm smirked leaning back on the blood splattered bed. Havoc crawled on the bed next to him before they started kissing again.

Havoc moaned as Storm pinned both his hands to the bed, his other hand going under Havoc’s dress. Havoc gasped as Storm started to jerk him off, Havoc's eyes rolling back because to him this was so much better then the times he did it to himself. Feeling Storm's strong hands touching him was causing him to arch his back. He wanted more of the dom. 

“You like that baby, I want to make you feel good,” Storm growled as he pushed a couple of fingers into Havoc dry, making Havoc gasp and bite his lip.

“You okay, I’m not hurting you am I?” Storm whispered.

“Yes, but don’t stop, I like it,” Havoc moaned parting his legs further.

“You’re such a little masochist Havoc, that is something we can explore but at the moment I want to fuck you into the mattress,” Storm growled his fingers still stretching Havoc. Before pulling his fingers out and reaching into his wallet and pulling a condom on his hardened length. He smiled as he saw Havoc watching him and the fertile was now as pale as the wedding dress he wore. Oh Storm liked how Havoc looked at the moment, he looked so sexy.

“Please Storm just do it, don’t hold back,” Havoc moaned then gasped his eyes growing wide as Storm thrust into him.

“Tell me if it gets too much, I’ll stop,” Storm growled.

“Keep going Storm, please just do it,” Havoc moaned arching his back.

Storm smiled before pounding into Havoc. He watched Havoc gasp and moan and god he had never looked so beautiful. The way his eyes fluttered every time Storm hit his sweet spot.

Storm growled biting into the side of Havoc’s throat as he felt himself getting close.

Havoc yelled out as Storm bit him coming hard. He lay limp on the bed as Storm rode him a bit longer before the dom came himself.

“Fuck Havvy, love you Havvy,” Storm cried out as he came.

***  
Havoc lay with his head on Storm’s chest bathing in the afterglow before asking “Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what baby?” Storm smiled stroking Havoc’s hair.

“Did you mean it when you said you loved me?” Havoc whispered biting his lip.

“Of course I did, can’t you feel it? I felt it when I first entered you,” Storm said his hand playing with Havoc’s shoulder length hair.

“Feel what?” Havoc whispered, but he did feel something like a golden glow spreading over him.

“We’re entwining baby and you’re going to be mine forever,” Storm smiled looking down at Havoc.

“I want to be yours,” Havoc smiled before yawning and falling asleep against Storm.


	8. Chapter Eight

Daylin walked into the hospital where her husband Mike Carden was looking after the fertile that had been the victim of having a glamour put on him. She was angry, not at the dominators that had beaten up the fertile, no she felt rather sorry for them. After all they were only doing their job and they thought the fertile was human.

No she was angry with who ever had put the glamour on him to begin with. She had a new sword and she was itching to use on it on someone, and when she found out who was keeping the fertile, oh she would take pleasure in slicing into their guts.

She had been working on the police force, there wasn’t many fertiles working for the police and the others had low down ranks. Daylin had worked herself up though and was now the only fertile Dominator known. She had learnt to fight with the best of them and she was just as good as any dom on the force.

She laughed to herself as she thought that her brother must have got all the fertile genes. Most people thought she was a female dom and were shocked when they found out she’s a fertile.

She worked for the police because she wanted to help people. Maybe that was part of her being a fertile. She could have her own death show but she didn’t want to be just a novelty act. No she liked her job, even though pretty quickly she learnt that working for the vampire police force added up to her hurting humans and toys to get information on the crimes they had committed.

It was all good though because she had, had a hand in busting fertile slave rings and returning fertiles to their families. Humans and toys were scared of her and vampires and fertiles respected her.

“Daylin you’re here,” Mike smiled running to catch her up. She turned and smiled at her husband. Really it was almost like the traditional roles had been reversed in their marriage.  
Here Mike was healing people for a living while she beat them up. Of course they were times Mike took delight in operating on a toy or human without anything to numb the pain, the human's often died. 

“Yeah, is the fertile awake yet,” Daylin asked.

“Not yet I’ve gave him a lot of pain killers. So he might be a sleep for quite a while longer, Mayhem is with him. That kid won’t leave but I did promise Gabe and Mikey I would bring him home after my sift had finished, I don’t know how easy that will be,” Mike sighed.

“Ahh Mayhem was the one that broke the spell right? I’ll talk to him, I know that kids a diva but I can handle him,” Daylin grinned. She had, had more talks with Mayhem that she cared to count. He was a good kid but he was forever pushing the rules. Weather it was skipping school, which wasn’t so bad but he would go to places on his own that just wasn’t safe for a fertile.

At his age she had done things like that herself but Mayhem seemed a lot like her in some ways, and everyone knew that he liked other fertiles in a sexual way, well that was nothing to be ashamed of. Daylin guessed Mayhem could defend himself, but his parents worried about him.

Then they were the time he was caught stealing from a store, just to see what would happen. As far as Daylin knew that was a one off, he was just seeing how far he could push it. After all fertiles didn’t get arrested for more than a night and then it was up to their clan to take care of it. Daylin knew Mayhem had been grounded for it, but that's all she knew of his punishment.  
***

Daylin walked into the room where the fertile was being looked after. She smiled as she saw Mayhem curled up in a seat sleeping. He looked so young when he was asleep and not at all like the diva with the barbed tongue that people were used to seeing.

“Hey,” She whispered gently shaking Mayhem awake. Mayhem opened his eyes yawning slightly

“Daylin?” He said groggily looking at her.

“Hey Hemmy. You know you’ve got to go home soon. You have school in the morning and it’s getting late,” Daylin smiled.

“But he will be scared when he wakes up alone, he won’t know what happened. The glamour affected him into thinking he was human and now it’s gone, he will be confused,” Mayhem whispered so not to wake the sleeping fertile.

“Yeah but I will be here with him, you can talk to him when he wakes up. You’re a good boy wanting to help him, but you won’t be any good without a good night sleep will you,” Daylin said softly.

“I guess not, is Mike still taking me home?” Mayhem sighed.

“Yeah Mike is still taking you home,”


	9. Chapter Nine

Storm smiled as he pulled up at Havoc’s house, he got out the car so he could walk him up to the door. He was a little taken back when Bob opened the door his arms crossed against his well muscled chest.

“Havoc it’s two in the morning,” Bob said looking at Havoc, Storm noted that Bob didn’t look amused, well Bob never looked amused but he looked less amused than normal. 

“Sorry daddy but Storm took me shopping,” Havoc grinned not looking scared at all, even though the look on Bob’s face could have caused hell to freeze over.

“And the rest,” Bob said noting the bite marks covering Havoc’s throat. Storm watched as Ryan came and stood behind Bob. 

“Oh are you two dating, that’s great! I mean I always wanted Havoc to find a good dom, and I know you’re a good dom, I mean I’ve known you since you were born, this is super!” Ryan gushed.

“Ryan please I need to give Storm a dom to dom talk,” Bob said looking serious.

“Oh the talk just let him give you the talk. He’s been waiting to give some one the dreaded talk since Havoc was a baby,” Ryan laughed somewhat taking the serious edge off of the so called dreaded talk. Storm was glad he knew Bob, because if he was random dom bringing his fertile son home covered in bite marks then yes Storm would be quite intimidated. 

“Okay,” Storm said trying to look serious,. He knew Bob was as happy about this as Ryan was. Well he probably wasn’t happy about him bringing Havoc home so late, but he was happy that they were dating. After all Storm was a Trinity child.

“Okay, you hurt Havvy in any way I will hunt you down, you make him cry I will gut you like I would a toy, and never bring him home so late again. Saying that I’m happy it’s you Havoc is dating and not some weakling of a dom,” Bob said giving a half smile.

“I could never hurt Havoc and I will swear I will protect him,” Storm said.

“Oh Bob will be happy if you rip a human apart for looking at Havoc! Just like he did when we were at school, okay Bob ripped apart a group of humans for touching me, and you can ask your father about that. It was awesome!” Ryan laughed.

“Well I did gut a human for insulting Havoc before we were dating,” Storm smiled, “But now we are dating I will torture anyone for days if they hurt or upset Havoc in anyway,”

“Oh it’s so romantic! Isn’t it romantic Bobby bear?” Ryan giggled.

“Yes Ryan it’s romantic, and I’m happy that you will do that Storm, I can see that Havoc will be in good hands. Now Havoc to bed, and Storm I will see you soon,”  
***

Storm pulled up at his own house to try and creep in. It should be easy he knew how to avoid that one floor bored that creaked.

“Storm do you have something that you need to tell me?” Gerard said waiting in the hall way.

“Oh hey dad how was your day,” Storm smiled.

“Ryan just phoned, your Momma is on the phone now so I repeat anything you need to tell us,”

“Ummm well the thing is Havoc and myself are dating, and we sort of gotten Entwined,” Storm said.

“I know and I’m happy. Now I know you only slept with toys for practice so I think we need to talk a little about the bird and bees don’t you?” Gerard said leading Storm into the living room as Frank was hanging up the phone.

“I’ve had sex education, I think I know about sex,” Storm said rolling his eyes.

“We know we saw your laptop,” Frank giggled earning himself a stern look from Gerard.

“Sorry,” Frank said looking down before sitting on the sofa. It reminded Storm that his Momma was an Anton Nor.

The dynamics between a submissive masochistic fertile and a dominate sadistic dom was never more clear than when anyone was looking at his parents. They loved each other dearly and his father would never abuse his momma.

It wasn’t for everyone but it suited them. Storm couldn’t see his relationship with Havoc being like that. He couldn’t see Havoc suddenly stop calling him an idiot when he did something stupid, no matter how submissive Havoc was in the bedroom, he couldn’t see Havoc being that submissive every day. Hell Storm knew that if he gave Havoc a set of rules like his father gave his mother Havoc would probably laugh and throw them away.  
Then again it was his Momma who wanted to be an Anton Nor, it was his Momma who wanted the strict rules, it was his Momma who wanted to be punished if he broke any rules.

“Storm focus,” Gerard said snapping his fingers in front of Storm’s face, “Now about the bird and bees…”


	10. chapter ten

Storm smiled as he picked Havoc up for school. In the pass his Momma had always taken him but now he was mated it was traditional for a dom to take their mate anyway they needed to be, and well Storm didn't mind spending more time with Havoc. 

Both Storm and Havoc’s parents were all for tradition, and both vampires were brought up in the traditional orthodox way. And that meant a dom must look after a fertile at all times, they were a few loop holes to this rule, for example if Havoc and himself were like Daylin and Mike it would be different. But Storm knew Havoc couldn’t fight. True he was a genius with an I.Q way above average, and he may be able to get himself out of trouble by using his brains, but if it came down to a fight Havoc would be useless. Of course Storm is very handy to have in bar fight, or any fight for that matter. He was violent and blood thirsty when crossed, not to mention he had no problem using his powers when faced with a human, he would never let anything happen to Havoc.

“Hey baby,” Storm smiled opening the car door for Havoc. Havoc giggled slightly getting into the car next to Storm.

“Hey yourself,” Havoc smiled before he kissed Storm’s cheek. Storm smiled looking at Havoc and he was glad his bite mark was still very visible on the side of Havoc’s throat, now everyone would know Havoc’s was his. Of course Storm wouldn’t mind giving Havoc another visible mark, hell he wouldn’t mind giving him a mark somewhere that wasn’t visible. In fact he kind of liked the place that wasn't visible a lot better.

***  
As they walked into school it was pretty obvious that the news that the two of them were dating had already been announced. Vampires were grinning at them and no one questioned why Havoc’s throat was covered in an array of bite marks.

“Bloody Ryder, I bet he told everyone,” Havoc pouted.

“Why don’t you want anyone to know you’re Entwined to me,” Storm smirked taking Havoc’s hand as they walked down the corridor.

“Storm of course I want people to know, I’m Entwined to a prince, who’s also a Trinity Child. That’s pretty impressive,” Havoc smiled. He never really thought about Storm being a Trinity Child, he never thought about all the powers Storm had, but now he was dating him it was as sexy as hell. 

“So you saying I’m some sort of trophy, you going to be all look at me I’m going to marry a Trinity Child,” Storm smirked leaning on the locker next to Havocs.

“You’re not a trophy, you’re a book carrier,” Havoc grinned passing Storm his heavy back pack that was filled with books.

“Is this all you want me for,” Storm said but not complaining as he took Havoc’s back pack.

“That and you’re a very good kisser,” Havoc smiled looking demurely down.

“Damn straight babe,” Storm smirked taking Havoc’s hand as they walked to their next lesson.  
***  
The fertile woke in hospital his eyes darting in panic around the room. He was so confused; it was like to realities were over lapping in his mind. The one where he was a human slave, the other where he was a fertile, he could remember things now before he was taken by the human slavers.

He could remember his parents, a dom and a female fertile. He remembered there house and that his Momma was expecting another baby. He remembered that he felt safe, that his Daddy held him up in the air as he pretended to be an aeroplane.

He tried to sit up but cried out as he felt a pain shoot down his side.

“Hey its okay don’t try to move,” A voice said from the corner and he was a little shocked that he hadn’t seen the female vampire sitting there. He tried to shrink back into the wall behind his bed, because whoever she was, she was wearing a dominators uniform.

“Who are you?” He asked then bit his lip expecting to get reprimanded for not showing her any respect. He was shocked as she smiled softly coming to sit on the side of the bed.

“My names Daylin Carden, and there’s no need to be scared. You’re a fertile a glamour was put on you so everyone, including yourself thought you was human. The glamour was broken. Can you remember your name?” Daylin asked kindly looking at the black haired blue eyed human.

The fertile looked down trying to remember “Andy I think, I can remember my parents calling me Andy,”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short but it's left on a cliff hanger.

Andy sat in the hospital bed trying to remember everything he could about the slave house he was being kept at, but thanks to the to the glamour his mind was muddled. He remembered the large run down building, and the that the rooms had wall paper peeling from the walls. He remembered the parade of human men and women that paid to spend the night with a fertile and that none of those night were pleasant, then he remembered escaping, and he ran so far. He was hungry, and that’s when he stole the food and that was when the dominators caught him, and then they was that fertile telling them to brake his necklace.

He tried to remember who had given him the necklace, who told him never to take it off. To look after it as if it was his life. He remembered a woman with blond hair, she was pale, almost vampire pale, yet she didn’t have the glow of a vampire. Her skin looked slightly grey, and then it came to him that she was toy and he remembered what they used to call her.

He needed to talk to Daylin he pressed the button near his bed signalling that he needed a nurse. It only took a couple of minutes for a fertile nurse to walk into the room.

“You need anything sweet heart?” The nurse smiled.

“Is- is Daylin still here, I remember something and I think it’s important,” Andy asked.

“I think she’s talking to her husband Doctor Carden I can get her for you if you like,”  
***  
The fertile slave house stood surprisingly not far from the town centre, the glamour that had been used was really that good. Of course the owner never sold the fertiles to other vampires; they were always sold to humans. Humans who wanted fertiles as sex slaves, or the humans could spend a night with a fertile right here. 

Now though the owner had heard about the glamour being broken on that stupid fertile that decided to escape and she needed to get out of here now. She was throwing all her stuff in a suite case.

She had, had run ins with vampires before. The last time they thought she was dead, so she had been saved. That was up until now of course. If certain vampires found out she was still alive she would have some of the most feared doms hunting her known. 

***  
Daylin smiled as she walked into Andy’s room. “You remember something Andy?” Daylin asked being careful to keep her voice low so not to scare the still very frightened and fragile fertile.

“Yeah I remember a woman; I think she ran the place. I only saw her once or twice, she was blond and I’m pretty sure she’s a toy,” Andy said biting his lip.

“Do you remember her name?” Daylin asked.

“I think the others called her Doll,”


	12. chapter twelve

Gerard walked into the police station. He knew the very sight of him could have any suspects singing like canaries. He had heard about Doll having something to do with the fertile slave rings, and oh when he caught up to her he was going to gut her; he was then going to fill up her insides with hot coals and watch her burn from the inside. He was going to do things to her that made her last run in with him seem like a sweet memory. 

He walked into the integration room where they had someone from the fertile slave house. A disgusting toy, according to the reports he was an arrogant bastard; well Gerard would like to see how arrogant he was when he was done with him. 

He smirked as he saw the toy tied to an electric chair, the way tears were flowing down his cheeks Gerard would like to bet he had already been shocked a couple of times.

He laughed as the toy saw him and started pulling at the restraints. His eyes filling with fear.  
“God not him, anyone but him,” The toy sobbed.

“My reputation precedes me I see, unfortunately for this scum the horror stories are true,” He smirked getting a laugh from the dom that had been overseeing this toys torture.

“Now I want to know about that whore Doll, where is she?” Gerard said sitting down in front of the toy, his eyes turning black as he thought about Doll.

“I don’t know, she left as soon as the she- she found out the glamour was broken, she didn’t tell anyone- please believe me!” The toy sobbed not daring to meet Gerard’s eyes.

Gerard looked at the other dom “Shock him,”

The toy cried out as he the electric current ran through his body; his body convulsing in the chair, the current was turned off when the toy started forming at the mouth.

“Now tell me where she is!” Gerard screamed in the toys face.

“Please I don’t know,” The toy sobbed.

“Who’s putting the glamour on the fertiles?” Gerard growled grabbing the toys face before spitting on him.

“I don’t know,” The toy whimpered trying to pull away from Gerard’s vice like grip, Gerard let go of his face before punching him in the stomach.

“Shock him,” Gerard growled and laughed as the toy screamed in the chair. Once the electric current had been turned off Gerard grabbed the toys face again making sure to dig his finger nails in and draw blood.

“Now scum tell me who was putting the glamour on the fertiles?” Gerard shouted getting right up in the toys face.

“I was, it was me!” The toy sobbed, trembling with fear.

“And where is Doll?” Gerard said tightening is grip, applying enough pressure to loosen a few of the toys teeth.

“Please I don’t know, I swear I don’t know,” The toy cried once Gerard had let go of him. The toy was sobbing as Gerard turned his back on the pathetic toy.

“Please have mercy, believe me if I know where she was I would tell you!” The toy sobbed harder.

Gerard turned to look at him and smirked down at him. “Oh I believe you, but what you helped do to those fertiles was disgusting. You helped take innocent children off their parents, fertiles don’t fight back. Their pure and in an eyes of a dom their like angels. And you, you disgusting shit took that away from them. You deserve to die, and for what you did you will undergo the year of death. You understand what that means? Your heart will be removed so you start to rot, you will feel your filthy flash flaking off its bones. The blood will turn thick and black in its veins, your insides will turn to mush. And you will be awake through all off it, and I will watch you and I will laugh,” Gerard smirked patting the toys face in an almost friendly manner.

“No, no, no you can’t do that do me,” The toy begged him.

“Oh I can and I will,” Gerard laughed going to walk out the room before turning back to the dom and grinning “Fry him,”

Gerard laughed as he heard the screams of the toy as the electric current was turned up to the max and indeed he was being fried.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Gerard smiled as he got home to see Frank in the large sitting room waiting for him. He had told him to get ready for a night out, it had been a while since he had any alone time with his mate. Zillah was having a sleep over with Poppy over at Ray's and Williams and Storm was out with Havoc, so he had the whole night with his beautiful mate.

He smiled as he saw Frank had the red dress on that he had told him to wear. He loved to see his mate in red. The colour really made his skin look so pale, and of course red reminded him of blood. 

He walked up behind the small fertile and wrapped his arms around his waist kissing the back of his neck. Smirking as Frank let out a little moan, after all these years they still had that effect on each other.

“I was right you look stunning in that dress baby,” Gerard whispered turning Frank in his arms and looking down at him.

“You’re always right,” Frank smiled before looking down, playing the part perfectly of an Anton Nor.

“You wearing that underwear I brought you,” Gerard smiled stepping away so he could lift the hem of Frank’s dress so he could see the red lacy panties and white stockings held up by the red suspender belt.

“Now that is what I call sexy,” Gerard smirked his hands going round the back of Frank and squeezing his buttocks.

“You really think so- the stockings I don’t know if they make my- my legs pale enough,” Frank whispered.

“My dear Frankie I don’t think you could get any paler, look at you, you’re as white as snow. The perfect skin tone for a perfect fertile,” Gerard smiled lowering his head and kissing Frank.  
***

Gerard smiled as he opened the door to the small but exclusive vampire restaurant and hotel. It was expensive but his Frank deserved the best.

The interior was done out like a medieval torture chamber. With toys and humans hanging from the black walls in shackles; now and again a human would be removed from the wall to be bled.

Gerard saw a few humans that he, himself had sent to the pound, after he beat them bloody of course. He smiled as he led Frank to a table pulling a seat out for him.

“It’s nice here, you always bring me to the nicest places,” Frank said looking down shyly, letting his hair fall into his face.

“You deserve it Frankie,” Gerard smiled taking Frank’s hand in his own and kissing the palm.

Frank moaned as Gerard then kissed his wrist before sinking his fangs in, his eyes fluttering shut as Gerard licked the blood away.

“I have a room booked for us; I thought the infamous Psycho Goth could give his mate his own private show. The rooms here are fully equipped torture chambers, pretty high tech and I also had things put in there that are more suitable to be used on you my love,” Gerard smiled.  
***  
Gerard smiled as he led Frank into the room he had booked. To anyone but another vampire who was stepping foot in here they would be filled with fear at the amount of torture equipment. The room had a rack, and a pit of red hot coals with a selection of branding irons hung up. In the corner was a fearsome iron maiden, it wasn’t only lined with spikes but the inside could be turned on so it was like an oven in there. The toy would not only be in agony with the spikes penetrating their body they would be roasted.

Frank bit his lip as he looked around; he walked over to the maiden and ran his hand over it. He admired the workman ship that had gone in to it. The carvings of humans twisting in agony, it was like a piece of art.

“It’s beautiful,” Frank said turning to look at his husband. He looked down as Gerard walked over to him and took him in his arms.

“It’s even more beautiful when some toy is being roasted in there, it’s rigged so we can here the screams,” Gerard said as he started to kiss and bite Frank’s throat.

“Really?” Frank said moaning as Gerard gave his throat a hard nip.

“Yeah, I want to fuck you as some toy is screaming in there,” Gerard grinned. “And guess what little Frankie I have a toy ready,”

Frank watched as Gerard walked over to what appeared to be a closet but when he opened the doors, Frank saw that it was a cage, small and cramped and with the doors closed without doubt it would be pitched black in there.

Huddled in the corner was a naked toy, her knees was clutched to her chest and the sudden light made her screw her eyes shut.

“She’s been in there three weeks, she’s had no food or water, you see in the centre of the floor of the cage is a drain. The collar she’s wearing is a sensor if she falls asleep the sensor will know and trigger sprinklers to spray ice cold water on her. If that doesn’t wake her, the collar will start giving her shocks,” Gerard smirked looking at the toy. He noted that the toys hair was wet meaning she had tried to sleep not long ago, and the burn marks round her throat meant the water was no longer waking her.

“That is so cruel,” Frank whispered.

“Well it would be I designed it,” Gerard laughed manically.

“You did,” Frank looking wide eyed at Gerard, his skin going a couple shades paler as he got turned on by the idea of husband having such a sadistic idea.

“Yeah, now as I was saying I’ve got a few things for you, get on the bed on all fours,” Gerard said using the strict tone of voice that Frank found such a turn on.

Frank rushed to do as Gerard told him do, his dress riding up over his thighs. He watched as Gerard went to another closet, whips and paddles were hanging on the inside of the door. Frank bit his lip as his husband selected a black leather paddle and slapped it against his palm a few times.

“First I think a little four play is in order,” Gerard said lifting the back of Frank’s dress, he ran his hand over his mates buttocks admiring how pale they were before he brought the paddle down against them. He felt himself growing hard as Frank yelped.

He pulled Frank’s head up by his hair “Look at the toy Frankie, just think after I paddled your sweet ass she’s going in the maiden as I fuck you baby,”

Frank bit his lip as he thought about it but he didn’t have time because the paddle was brought down again.

By the time it was time for the toy to be put in the maiden Frank was panting, he was so turned on feeling the leather hitting his ass, knowing that when it was over the toy was going in the maiden.

He watched as Gerard want over to the cage and pulled the toy out by her hair. She looked like she was about to fall a sleep on her feet and she didn’t put up much of a fight as she was forced into the maiden, but when the doors closed on her she screamed plenty.

The spikes that penetrated her body were certainly enough to wake her up. Frank bit his lip as Gerard turned up the heat so she would slowly start to cook.

“Now my dear Frankie I think you should get penetrated by something far more enjoyable,”  
***

Frank smiled as he lay against his husband, he felt as always perfectly satisfied. He traced his hand over Gerard’s well-muscled chest. The toy had stopped screaming a while ago.

“Gee the toy's shut up,” Frank whispered.

“Yeah I think with the heat in there she would be burnt to a crisp by now,” Gerard smirked “You want to see,”

Frankie nodded as Gerard stood before opening the doors of the maiden and the toy fell out looking like an over- cooked Sunday roast.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Frank was humming to himself as he made breakfast. The bite marks that Gerard had left on his throat were still very much visible, which like most fertiles he displayed with pride.

“Momma I don’t want to go to school,” Zillah said sitting at the table pouting slightly. Frank put Zillah’s breakfast on the table before pouring him a glass of blood. Zillah didn’t need as much blood as what Storm did, but he always had a glass with his breakfast.

“Why on earth not? You like school,” Frank smiled sitting down.

“Well we have a new teacher because Mrs D’Rose is going to have a baby, the new teacher is mean!” Zillah said eating his toast.

“Why? What has this new teacher been doing,” Frank asked frowning slightly. Mrs D’Rose was a vampire fertile and Frank really got on with her and all the vampire children loved her.

“Yes Zillah what has this teacher been saying to you?” Gerard said walking into the kitchen and getting himself a glass of blood.

“He said that if I didn’t come to school dressed as a boy I would be in trouble daddy! But I don’t like being a boy, I like being a girl! Momma said I could dress and act like a girl if I wanted!” Zillah said clearly upset. Everybody else had always let him be classed as a girl. Yesterday his grandparents had brought him a lovely dress; he wanted to wear it to school today.

“Is this teacher human,” Gerard asked getting angry but trying to keep calm in front of Zillah. Zillah nodded a little sadly. He really didn’t like humans.

“Well how about you stay at home today and let your Daddy sort out that mean teacher,” Gerard smiled kissing the top of Zillah’s head.

“Okay Daddy,” Zillah smiled.

“Hey can I stay home from school,” Storm grinned walking into the kitchen.

“No,” Gerard said shaking his head.

“But how is that even fair, what if I said I was being bullied or something,” Storm laughed at the idea of him being bullied by anyone.

“Stormie don’t be silly, besides you need to pick Havoc up. What if Havoc got bullied? You should be there to deal with that, he is your mate,” Frank said giving Storm a stern look.

“I was joking Momma,” Storm smiled “I’ll see you guys later,”  
***  
The teacher that had been picking on Zillah was now crying as Gerard held him off the roof of the school, upside down and by his ankle.

“I repeat you do not tell Zillah that he has to dress as a boy,” Gerard sneered.

“I’m sorry!” The teacher screamed thinking of Gerard dropping him onto the concrete below. His head smashing like the shell of an egg.

“Well of course you’re saying that now. Now listen to me you do not dictate to fertiles, let alone my son! If you upset my Zillah again you will be wishing that I dropped you of this building you understand?” Gerard spat.

“Yes- yes! I understand,” The teacher sobbed harder. Gerard grinned pulling him up.

“You should be thankful I’m in a good mood. Because if I wasn’t someone would be scraping up your remains right now,” Gerard smirked “And if I have to see you again they probably won’t be any remains,”

Gerard watched as the teacher fell to his knees on the school’s roof. It was obvious that he would be having nightmares about this for many years to come. Well Gerard thought that was his fault for messing with his family, nobody upset his kids without answering to him. Well he never knew anyone to upset Storm but Zillah wasn’t Storm of course.

Zillah like a lot of fertiles got teary eyed over a lot of things, it was Gerard who would take care of anything that upset Zillah like that, and that included arrogant, self-important teachers.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Havoc smiled as he walked into school holding Storm’s hand. He looked up as his twin brother walked towards them.

“Hey did you hear about what happened? Hemmy saved this fertile, apparently the fertile escaped from some slave camp and he had a glamour put on him,” Ryder said.

“Yeah dude I heard about that. When a toys name was mentioned, umm Doll I think my dad sort of want all quite before leaving the house,” Storm nodded. He wasn’t sure who this Doll was but by the way his parents reacted he guessed she had caused trouble before and he felt you would probably feel the rage coming off his father for miles.

“Yeah our parents weren’t happy either. Don’t know who she is but I wouldn’t like to be in her shoes when she’s caught up with,” Ryder grinned hoping that his father would let him hurt her a bit.

“How’s the fertile? I heard he was pretty beat up,” Havoc said concern showing on his face.

“He’s going to be fine. When he gets out he will be staying with Hemmy and his folks I think, when I saw Gabe and asked about this Doll he was more pissed off than anyone, just said that Doll was the worst whore out there. And he was going to rip her to bits. Oh and the fertile going to be enrolled here,” Ryder said lighting a cigarette.

“Ryder you shouldn’t be smoking in school, it’s against the rules,” Havoc sighed looking at his brother.

“Yeah like to see anyone tell me I can’t,” Ryder shrugged.

“I just did,” Havoc laughed.

“No you just told him it was against the rules Nerd,” Storm laughed wrapping his arms around Havoc’s waist.

“Okay Ryder you can’t smoke, ha now you saw someone tell you, you can’t smoke. What you going to do about that?” Havoc laughed.

“Lucky for you, you’re my brother and a fertile but I might put slugs in your shoes,” Ryder half grinned. Really personality wise Ryder was very much like their father. He was very serious and rarely laughed, but now and again he would joke around with Havoc. 

“Hey no putting slugs in my mates shoes,” Storm grinned kissing the side of Havoc’s throat.

“Okay snails,” Ryder snorted.  
***

Andy sat on the hospital bed; he was still bruised and had a black eye. But he didn’t need to be in the hospital any more. He was glad about this, he didn’t like the smell.

He also couldn’t believe he was a fertile vampire. He thought about that stupid necklace that had everyone believing he was human. He swore to himself that he would never wear another necklace. He looked up as the fertile that had saved him came into the room.

He noted his expensive clothes and it was pretty obvious that he came from a rich clan.

“My Momma is waiting in the car for us; you will meet my daddy later. I think Momma is a little worried that you will be scared of daddy because he’s a dom, and I’m sorry I come from a clan that has some of the most feared doms known. But there’s no need to be scared of them, they’re really sweet hearts,” Mayhem grinned.

“Okay sir,” Andy said looking down, still not used to calling a vampire by their proper name.

“Please call me Mayhem, no call me Hemmy everyone else does. Oh and you’re going to be at school with me,” Mayhem smiled leading Andy out of the room.

“School… I can’t read very well. They never taught me,” Andy said looking down as he followed Mayhem to the parking lot.

“Oh yeah it’s okay I’ve got someone to help you out with that stuff. I mean I hate school, well almost hate, I like looking at the hot fertiles and stuff, but school work blegh,” Mayhem laughed linking his arm with Andy as they approached an expensive looking car.

“Fertiles?” Andy asked looking at Mayhem.

“Yeah fertiles, I don't really find doms attractive, but meh no one judges you for that, as long as you don't like a human or something then you're fine,”

“Oh okay and who’s going to help me then?” Andy asked.

“My friend Havoc, you will love him. He’s like an super nerd but he’s cool,” Mayhem grinned opening the door for Andy. “Andy meet my Momma, you can call him Mikey, and he’s also a nerd,”

“Hemmy I’m not a nerd,” Mikey grinned “And hello Andy,”

“Hello sir- umm sorry I mean Mikey,” Andy whispered feeling nervous about meeting new vampires. It was hard to get out the mind set of being beneath them; he had to keep reminding himself that he was an equal now.

“Oh your Aunt Frankie as arranged a small get together to welcome Andy, you will like Frankie, Andy. He’s been through something similar,” Mikey said.

“Really he was in a slave camp?” Andy whispered.

“No but he thought he was a human right up until he was sixteen, that was when he met my brother and they Entwined instantly,” Mikey grinned as they drove off to what would be Andy’s new life.


	16. chapter sixteen

Andy was nervous as he sat in Mayhem’s living room, or he should say Mayhem’s parent’s living room. He felt uneasy with Mayhem’s father being in the room. Gabe he think Mayhem said his name was.

Andy felt sure he would never feel at ease around doms, he still felt like he didn’t belong in this world. It was such a different world to the slave camp, he was glad he wasn't at the camp any more but he was still so scared.

He looked around the large living room; it was decorated in creams, golds and dark oak. Anyone could see these vampires were living in the lap of luxury, but if he looked you could see signs that sadism and cruelty was at the heart of the vampire’s society.

If you looked over at the book self you would see that the set of leather bound books were books explaining torture techniques. Or the art that hung over the fire place, it was beautiful painting of a human being locked in an iron maiden.

“There’s no need to be scared Andy,” Gabe smiled at him.

“I- I’m not,” Andy lied then added “I’m not scared sir,”

“Don’t call me sir, its Gabe,” Gabe smiled kindly, he remembered Frank being like this when he first met him.

“Sorry s- umm Gabe,” Andy said looking down.

“That’s a good boy, now I think you will fit into Mayhem’s clothes but tomorrow we will go shopping to get you stuff,” Gabe grinned.

“Why are you being so kind to me?” Andy said looking up. The only memory he had of anyone being kind to him was as a child and of his father lifting him up. It’s all he can remember of life before the being sold into slavery.

“Because you’re a vampire, and you had a very bad time Andy. Myself and Mikey are going to treat you like our own son, well until your really parents are found,”  
***

Ryder sat on the school steps smoking and watching a group of fertiles. He had to admit his thoughts were less than pure, he saw a couple of them look over and giggle when they saw him watching.

He smiled back standing and stretching his large bodies, sure that the fertiles were having just as impure thoughts about him. He jumped slightly as a basketball hit the back of his head. He turned round ready to skin someone alive, only to come face to face with Havoc, who was trying not to laugh at Ryder’s face.

“What did you do that for?” Ryder asked frowning slightly as he looked down at Havoc.

“Because I can,” Havoc giggled before sitting down on the steps.

“You know you’re a bully right. You throw basketballs at my head because you know I can’t do anything to you,” Ryder said sitting down.

“So you go round stuffing humans in lockers and worst stuff, and then I throw basketballs at your head. The circle my dear brother is completed,” Havoc smirked.

Ryder shakes his head looking at Havoc, “Sometimes I hate having a smart brother, I mean how high is your IQ anyway,”

“Last time I was tested 170, you don’t just have a smart brother you have a genius as a brother,” Havoc laughed.

“I’m betting you can win any argument with Storm,” Ryder laughed.

“To right,” Havoc grinned before looking round to see Mayhem walking in with the new fertile. The fertile was hiding behind his black hair as they walked over but he heard a gasp from his brother as Andy pushed his hair away from his face so they got a good look at him.

“What?” Havoc said looking at his brother.

“The new kid is hot,” Ryder smirked causing Havoc to roll his eyes at him.

**

Ray couldn't believe Doll had the nerve to turn back up, and to be involved in fertile slave ring. Oh how he wanted to hurt her again, he really enjoyed himself last time. It had seem to have awakened something in him and since then he had forced himself upon many toys and humans. 

“You really hate her don't you,” William said kneeling behind Ray on the bed as he massaged the doms shoulders. 

“You wasn't there when she did what she did, and yes I hate her more then I ever hated anyone,” Ray sighed, he had been giving off rage since he had received the phone call about Doll. 

“You know you can take some of that aggression out of me,” William whispered then gasped as Ray roughly pushed him back on the bed, before pinning the fertiles hands to the bed. 

“You're such a little pain slut,” Ray smirked looking down at William, before lightly slapping his mates face making the fertile moan. Ray knew William liked it roughed and being slapped about a little was like foreplay for him. 

“I'm only a pain slut for you Ray,” William said looking up at Ray. 

“You better be,” Ray growled slapping William again before Ray's hand want under William's night dress and hitting William's small fertile sex making his mate arch his back slightly.

“What do you say to me torturing your cock and balls?” Ray smirked lifting William's night dress.

“Are you trying to make me horny daddy?” William giggled biting his lip because he really was quite the pain slut and he loved his sex being tortured.

**  
William smiled as he rested his head on Ray's chest, the fertile could take a lot maybe even more then Frank. Still today it wasn't enough for Ray he wanted to really hurt something and of course as much as William was a pain slut he couldn't and of course he wouldn't hurt William like that.   
“You need to really hurt something don't you,” William whispered still not fully out of subspace as he ran his hand over his mates well muscled chest. 

“I will save it for when I get my hands on that slut Doll,” Ray said stroking William's hair. 

“You guys are going to rip her to bits,” William said thinking about what would probably become of Doll this time. 

“Yeah and then some they will be no coming back for her this time,” Ray nodded.

“Good after what she's done she deserves it,”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Doll sat in the small sawdust bar. It was miles away from the city or even any towns, the only settlement near it was a small human village. The human village was run down to say the least, it was more like a shanty town, the rubbish was piling up in the streets. It was filthy with the only running water being from a single tap on the side of this bar.

They were a lot of villages like this, where the children didn’t go to school, but in the towns and city humans quite often sold out to vampires. Sure it was a big risk, working for a vampire. Your boss could kill you, you could be murdered on the street but on the other hand you had running water, electricity and even adequate medical care. Of course that all came at a price as Doll knew all to well about, living in the city it was easy to come under the radar of some vampire. 

Doll looked around the bar and sighed. Despite the risks of the city they were also risks here. They were diseases thanks to the lack of sanitation, and in the villages they were no hospitals as such. You needed a city address to get a medical card so you could get treatment. Without a medical card you would be left to die. At least she was a toy and couldn't catch anything.

Really the vampires had every human over a barrow. If you lived in the city you would be hunted down sooner or later, but if you lived in the villages like this one you could die of diseases and they were no medical help for you. 

She hated it here but she knew if the word got out the fertile slave ring had anything to do with her a mob would be out looking for her. She knocked her drink back and grimaced as the whisky hit the back of her throat. If you could call it whisky, it wasn’t at all like the whisky she drank in the city. She remembered the whisky Gabe let her drink when she was still his toy. That had tasted so good, she would sit at his feet sipping the drink. She wondered why Gabe kept coming back to haunt her, she knew it was his son who broke the glamour. She was there, she was watching as Andy was beat up she was planning to get him back once the dominators had, had their fun with him, but then that kid had pushed himself through the crowd and broke the glamour. 

She had seen him, now and again because when she was brave she would spy on Gabe and she had seen Mayhem. Mayhem was tall for a fertile but like most fertiles he was skinny with pure white skin. Doll had hated Mayhem on sight. Not only did he act like a brat he was the mix of two of the people she hated most, Gabe and Mikey.

She looked up as a young teenage human ran into the bar, his skin looked filthy and his clothes were almost like rags. 

“What is it Seth?” The barkeep asked looking at the boy who was trying to catch his breath.

“Vampires are here, and not just any vampires they are from the police and they looking for someone, I saw the poster they showing people they looking for her,” Seth said pointing at Doll.

“We should hand her over, if we try to hide her they will know and we all be punished,” A woman said from the corner. Her voice was panicked, Doll couldn’t blame the woman she knew the woman’s story. Years ago she had worked as a house keeper for a vampire, she had done something to upset her master and he had plucked out her eye, and she now had to wear a patch.

“Don’t be so hasty Clara if we hand her over could you live with your self knowing that Doll here will more than likely be executed?” The barkeep asked looking at Clara. Clara looked down and shock her head. She knew what vampires could be like, she had, after all lost an eye for breaking a plate, if the police was after Doll she couldn’t imagine what would happen to her if she was caught.

“I vote we hide her,” The barkeep said “There’s a secret room under here and unless you know where it is it’s almost impossible to find,”

Clara nodded “Okay we hide her,”


	18. chapter eighteen

Gerard walked around the kneeling human, duct tape covered her mouth and she was sobbing uncontrollable. It was times like these the Gerard loved his job. He loved being able to produce this much fear in his victims. 

This human was working at the fertile slave house that got busted. It made all the more satisfying for Gerard to punish this scum. He had seen the malnourished fertiles leave the slave house. He had also seen one poor fertile unable to walk and having to carried out and some of them looked no older then his Zilliah. It made Gerard sick to the stomach that this human scum had watched it happen. Didn’t they know that they had no right to touch a fertile? Most of the humans were dead now. Just a few was left. This one Gerard had heard was good friends with Doll. He pulled the duct tape roughly from over her mouth, laughing as she sobbed harder.

“Oh shut up, if there’s one thing I hate its crying humans, well I hate humans’ full stop. But scum like you are a necessary evil, we need a human’s blood but you are just cattle. Bovine and stupid and when you get above your station you need to be culled, culled in a painful way,” Gerard smirked as the girl’s eyes grew wide as he mentioned her being culled, he laughed as she began to shake with fear.

“What are you honestly so stupid that you didn’t expect to be killed for what you did?” Gerard said grabbing her round the throat and slamming her painfully against the wall.  
“You fucking disgust me,” Gerard screamed in her face lifting her up before slamming her down across his knee, smirking as he imagined the pain in her back. He brought his fist down against her stomach.

“Please it hurts!” She sobbed squirming trying to escape Gerard’s gasp. She screamed as Gerard brought his fist down again.

“Of course if fucking hurts you locked in a torture room with a Dominator, what the hell did you think was going to happen?” Gerard spat.

“Please I’ll do anything, anything I don’t want to die,” She sobbed. Gerard laughed at this; he always enjoyed it when humans acted like this. He found it humorous. Thinking until the last minute they could somehow bargain with him to save their own sorry behind. No one had ever escaped being executed by Gerard Way and this human scum certainly wasn't going to be the first.

“What the fuck could you give me?” Gerard smirked. He watched disgusted as the human undid her blouse letting it fall from her shoulders.

“I can give you myself,” She whispered trying to look seductive.

Gerard slowly walked over to her deciding to play along for a moment. He took one of the human’s breasts in his hand before leaning into to whisper in her ear. He smiled slightly as the human’s eyes fluttered shut. Her breath quickening.

“You disgust me, I don’t sleep with cattle,” He sneered digging his finger nails deep into the human’s breast making her cry out in pain.

“You know scum I find it disrespectful to my wife that you thought you had a chance with me,” He carried on saying digging his nails in further ripping into the unfortunate human’s breast before ripping half of it away from her body.

She looked down at her chest and started screaming. Gerard bit into her his wrist and made her drink some of his blood to keep her awake through her long torture.

“Stupid girl you were going to have a quick death, true it would have been painful being incinerated but it would have been over quickly, now I think I should make an example of you. You were friends with Doll right?” Gerard said calmly acting as if he didn’t just mutilate her chest. He slapped the girls face when she didn’t answer him. She was still looking down in horror at what Gerard had done to her.

“Yes,” She sobbed.

“Good because I’m going to beat you, cut you, burn you and then crucify you for everyone to see, I will make sure your photo is in every newspaper showing everyone what happens to anyone that touches a fertile. I will also make sure that Doll knows I’m going to find her,” Gerard smirked.  
***

It was hours later that Gerard sat back looking at the bloody master of art he had made of the human. He had taken a blow torch to her other breast and oh boy did she scream at that. He had pulled out all of her teeth with pliers, he had hit both her knees with a sledge hammer and she was awake through it all. She was screaming as he pretty much want into a frenzy of slashing her and ripping her apart.

Now she was tied up on a cross her guts spilling from the gaping hole in her stomach.

Gerard looked up as someone knocked at the door and Daylin stepped in. She looked at the bloody mess and grinned a little.

“Well you out did yourself I must say,” Daylin laughed, then laughed harder as one of the human’s eyes flickered open.

“Oh god Gee it’s still alive, sometimes I wished I wasn’t fertile so I could keep a human alive with my blood,” Daylin smiled.

“You just too sadistic for a fertile,” Gerard laughed getting his camera so he could take photos of the human.

“What you mean? A lot of fertiles like watching,” Daylin smiled picking up a hammer. She waited until Gerard took a few photos before she smashed the hammer into the side of human’s face.

“I mean that, most fertiles don’t go round smashing hammers in the side of a human’s face,” Gerard laughed lighting a cigarette.

“Well I think Frankie got my share of submissiveness, I mean he is submissive enough for two fertiles,” Daylin grinned.

“I do know that, he is my mate,” Gerard grinned passing a large sword to Daylin.

Daylin grinned taking the sword from Gerard. Every Dominator knew that this was sword was called the Meglagh sword, this meant in vampiric the last cut.

It was an honour for any dominator to pass the sword to another. It was a sign of respect to let another kill your pray.

“Thank you Gerard,” Daylin grinned before cutting the human's head from her body.


	19. chapter Nineteen

Doll looked up as Clara entered the secret room, she carried breakfast on a tray. She smiled at Doll as she laid the tray on the table. It wasn’t much food but it enough, she remembered times she had spent with Gabe where he had refused to feed her for days so any food was better then nothing.

“Are they still here?” Doll asked. She knew by the look on Clara’s face that they were. Clara, and quite rightly so feared the dominators that had taken up residence in the small village. They had been asking a lot of questions of the people that lived there, and Clara knew that some of the answers the residences had said didn't add up in the dominators eyes.

“I don’t know how long their going to stop,” Clara whispered. She had been given the unfortunate job of serving them in the small inn. They had taken to calling her the one eyed bitch, and has the night had worn on the worst they got. Clara wasn’t sure what it was, it was like the rage in the Inn kept getting stronger. She had heard it could happen when a vampire Dom was surrounded by humans, when they could smell them, and the village was a human village.

No vampires had been here for years so all the doms could smell were humans, and the rage was slowly building until Clara knew one of them would go on a killing frenzy. Already one of the dominators had taken one of the village men into their bed, and by the state of the man this morning she could tell it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

The boy was left bloody and battered, she had seen him curled up sobbing on the floor of the room the dominator had been given. The dominator had said that the man was his reminder of the stay.

Clara had heard the vampires laughing about this and how they were betting the man wouldn’t last the reminder of the stay, not with the sex drive that Fury has. Clara had listened to the vampires talking about how Fury had three toys at home to keep him satisfied, he had yet to find his fertile mate.

Clara knew that as a rule the more violent the vampire Dom the more sex they wanted. It wasn’t talked about but most Dominators had toys even when that had a mate.

Not many fertiles could keep up with a Dominators sex drive, so a Dominator would force toys into being their sex slaves, or for vampire doms that couldn’t stand being around toys and humans they would visit a brothel. Clara was glad she was always plane looking she had little risk of being sent to a brothel it was one of the worst fates for a human. 

“I think they’re going to be here a while,” Clara said sitting down next to Doll. She knew Doll was a toy and she didn’t fully trust toys, what if she was a spy. What if it was all a plot to see if a village would hide her?

In secret Clara was struggling with her conscious. Toys and humans could get rewards from vampires, one was a pass to health care and free food for a year, and a pass saying for a year it was illegal for a vampire to hurt you. It was only a year but that year would be better then any year you lived in a village. 

Clara wasn’t sure how a vampire would get punished for hurting a human with a pass, if they got punished at all, but it was a risk Clara was considering taking. They seemed to be a lot of Doms looking for Doll and Clara could imagine that being the reward for handing Doll over.

But then if she handed her over could she live with herself knowing what Doll would probably go through, but it would also be worth it to get the Dominators out the village.  
*** 

Two nights had passed in the small village and as Clara had predicted it had gotten worst in the small village. Two more Dominators had joined the first three and the nights in the small inn were now fearsome to say the least.

No longer did the small television play cheaply made movies made for humans, rather the dominators insisted on watching death shows. Which they sat laughing at as yet another human met there gory demise.

Clara would watch in fear knowing if they found out they were hiding Doll the whole village could be thrown in the pound, she knew that the Dominators knew something, they either knew that Doll had been here or was going to turn up.

“Stupid slut I asked for whiskey what is this shit,” One of the Dominators stood up throwing the glass of alcohol in a poor serving girls face.

The other Dominators started laughing as the girl got an ear bashing from the Dom, Clara could see she was close to tears but no one would say anything. They would be stupid to. 

“Sorry sir- it’s all we have,” The girl sobbed harder, in no doubt fearing for her life.

“Why don’t you get her to drink the bottle of it then drink her blood?” One of the other Dominators laughed.

“No please don’t,” The girl sobbed harder. It broke Clara’s heart to see it. It took her back to when she was working for a Dom. The Dom she worked for wasn’t a Dominator, so she could only imagine working for one. Dominators were the most violent and sadistic of vampires.

“Or we could just give her to Fury, that sex slave he had is nearly dead, humans are just wimps,” Another laughed this one Clara had heard the others call Lex.

“No he’s dead, fucking bled to death,” Fury said coming into the inn. He looked at the girl and screwed his nose up. It was well known among Fury’s friends that he only slept with males.

Unfortunately for human males Fury didn’t like using lube and being vampire doms were built bigger than males that made it a very painful experience for humans.

Of course fertiles were built to take a doms large cock, only the first couple of times were slightly painful for a fertile male, but then most fertiles liked a little pain so they didn’t mind.

Besides when Fury found his mate he would be a lot more careful those first few times and he certainly won’t beat them, like he did when he slept with a human.

Fury did find some humans attractive but it was still underlined with hatred, he could never love one, hell he could never even like one. Fertiles of course were nothing like the humans he slept with. They brought out a tender feeling in him. He would always have the upmost respect for fertiles.

When he worked in the city he often walked a fertile home because they were scared to walk home, or they taxi hadn’t turned up. He never tried anything with them, even though he found more than one very attractive but he was always a perfect gentleman.

“Oh what I wouldn’t do to that fertile right now,” Lex said referring to a fertile that had just come on the television. This earned him a slap round the back of the head from Fury.

“What was that for?” Lex asked.

“For not showing respect,” Fury frowned.

“Come on it’s an erotic film, he’s barely dressed and he’s gorgeous,” Lex argued, watching the film.

“Even though, he’s not a piece of meat,” Fury said sitting down.

“So you don’t want that human wench?” Lex said looking over at the still sobbing girl.

“No,” Fury sneered.

“Good well I can have her then,” Lex grinned. The girl want to run to the door but of course Lex was faster grabbing her round the waist.

Clara couldn’t stand it anymore “Wait!”

“This better be good you one eyed bitch!” Lex sneered already having the poor serving girl bent over a table.

Clara took a deep breath before saying “I know where Doll is,”


	20. Chapter twenty

Fury looked at Clara rage evident on his face. He couldn’t believe that Clara had kept this from him for so long. Doll had been here all along and the fools in the village had been hiding her away somewhere.

Fury grabbed Clara round the throat and slammed her against the wall. In a way he could understand why she did it, she thought giving up Doll would get the doms out of the village, she thought at the least they could go back to living in this small disgusting settlement.

“That thing, Doll is an enemy of the royal family and you people kept her hidden, have you any idea of the hell that is about to be unleashed upon this village? Doms will come here that make me look like fluffy kitten,” Fury spat.

“What?” Clara sobbed.

“Doll messed with a powerful clan, maybe the most powerful clan of vampires known,” Fury sneered.

“Please I wanted to tell you, I was going to hand her over as soon as I saw you,” Clara pleaded.

“But you didn’t and now you’re going to pay. It’s out of my hands wench, believe me with the doms that will come here you will be prying for a quick death. You might be lucky but then one might want you as a slave and it might well be likely that you will be a pain slave,” Fury said throwing Clara down and telling the doms to secure the village. No one was to escape; all human villages were equipped for lock down in case of something like this. The villages were just an illusion of freedom.  
***

Gerard growled into the phone as he heard Doll had been hiding in a village. He still found it hard to believe she had the nerve to be involved in a fertile slave ring. She was either the biggest fool born or had a serious death wish.

She had long been thought of as dead, no one was looking for her, she could have hid in a village and maybe no one would have found her, yet she seemed to have given them a calling card.

“Who was that?” Frank said walking onto the landing in his night gown.

Gerard looked at Frank debating whether to tell him or not. He didn’t want him to get upset. But Frank had been on edge ever since he found out Doll had turned up and Gerard knew one thing Doll wasn’t going to survive another time.

He didn’t care how she survived the year of death once he got to the village, he had feeling that damn alien had something to do with that. Now though Doll was going to killed out right.

“They found Doll,” He whispered looking at Frank. “Don’t worry she’s going to be killed outright this time,”

Frank nodded knowing that Gerard would make sure the job was done properly this time.

“I’m going to,” Storm said walking out his bedroom. He had talked to Pete and found out what Doll had done. He hated her for what she did, and he couldn’t help but think of it happening a couple of years later and Ryan losing Havoc and Ryder, not to mention the child she did kill would have been his mates older brother or sister. 

Gerard nodded and couldn’t help but smirk a little. He hadn’t seen half of what Storm was capable of yet. Storm killed in an almost comedy slap-stick way, hell it wouldn’t be the first time Storm had dropped an anvil on some humans head, it would have been like a cartoon if the human had stood up like a squeeze box not just drop dead with their brains splattered across the floor.

Now though Storm looked deadly serious. And Gerard felt Doll was about to feel Storm’s full wrath.


	21. chapter twenty one

Clara watched as the adults in the village were chained up to be sold as slaves or those that were to old or sick would be culled. The children of the village would be sent to the city to grow up in an institute and when they were adults they would work for vampires.

Fury watched Lex drag the bar maid into a back room, the one that Clara spoke out about Doll to save well that was pointless. Fury walked up and down the looking at each one of the villagers, some were crying, hugging each other and looking at Fury with pleading eyes. Of course this had no effect on him; it would even have less effect on the doms that were going to be coming here.  
***

Havoc sat with Storm as Storm packed to go to the human village. He watched as Storm got out a trunk and filled it with weapons, not that Storm couldn't kill any human with his bare hands. Hell Storm could kill without even touching a human, his looks really could kill.

“I wish I could go,” Havoc whispered even though he knew it wouldn’t be long but he knew he was going to miss Storm. Since they have gotten entwined they have been with each other almost all of the time.

“Believe me Havvy I wished you could go to, but it won’t be safe. Those humans have never seen a fertile I would like to bet they won’t be able to keep their hands off of something so beautiful,” Storm smiled walking over to Havoc and kissing him.

Havoc smiled into the kiss. “Now Storm Ryan Way don’t go running off with any of those humans,”

“I don’t know I might trade you in for some inbred human,” Storm laughed joking with Havoc.  
Havoc laughed back being vampires he knew Storm couldn’t leave him, not now they were Entwined. Not that Storm would ever leave him for a human anyway.  
***  
Storm looked out the window when he pulled up at the village with the other doms; he pulled a face as he looked at what looked like a shanty town. He could smell the humans from inside the bus.

“Stinks don’t it?” Ryder who was sitting next to him said. Storm nodded he couldn’t see any humans but he had heard they were all locked up in a cattle shed. Well he thought to himself that seemed fitting.

He got off the bus with the other doms, looking around the village, he could here screams coming from one of the houses and thought to himself that, that someone sounded like they were having fun.

He looked up as a large dom walked over, a dominator but even he inverted his eyes with respect at coming face to face with such a powerful clan.

“My name is Fury, and the human known as Doll is ready for your enjoyment,” 

**

 

Storm smiled as he looked at Doll who had been tied to a Saint Andrews cross in the middle of the camp sight. It was obvious that she had been badly beaten, one eye was almost swollen shut with a bruise and the rest of her now naked body was in the same state.

It was Ryder who walked over to her and punched her as hard as he could in the stomach. And Ryder punching someone as hard as he could meant his fist left a gaping hole in Doll’s stomach where her insides started to fall out of her.

Storm noted that it was obvious that Doll had been given vampire blood to drink. She was still awake groaning in agony as she watched her insides fall onto the dirt road in front of her.

“You remember my Momma, Ryan you fucking human slut, you remember how he lost his baby because of you. My older brother or sister died” Ryder growled slowly pulling Doll’s insides out, making her spasm in acute agony.

Storm grinned and he heard the rest of the doms who had travelled with them laughing. Which included Gerard, Bob, Zacky, Gabe, Pete, Ray and the most feared Dom of all M. Shadows.

Fury laughed watching the agony that Doll was already in. He had heard that she had mad fertile miscarry many years ago, damn the crimes against vampires she had committed, she deserved to burn in hell for what she did.

“So this is Doll,” Storm says walking over to her looking her up and down and screwing his nose up, “Ugly thing,”

Ryder and Storm both looked up as Bob came charging over his eyes black and the rage he was giving of filled the village almost.

“Fucking slut. I’m going to kill that thing,” Bob roared walking over to her. Bob would never forget what she had done to Ryan; he would never forget that he would have had another child if it wasn’t for her. He looked at the hole in Doll’s stomach before plunging his hand going behind her rib cage. He watched tilting his head, his eyes completely black now as blood bubbled up in Doll’s mouth before pulling his first forward and breaking all of Doll’s ribs.

Bob smiled as someone passed him a knife. It was just simple knife but it had been sharpened and he looked at Doll before slashing into her body, over and over he slashed her, cutting into muscle and bone. Skinning her alive, when Bob’s anger was spent and he was breathing hard he took Doll’s face and spat at her. He knew Doll could hear him as he took her face in his hands and whispered to her.

“I fucking hate you, I would have liked to have kept you alive for years and tortured you for years but you have a habit for turning up again. For escaping and hurting fertiles, tomorrow a hole will be drilled into your skull and neat acid will be pumped onto your brain, tomorrow you will die,” Bob grinned looking over as Zacky came over with a chain saw.

“And just to make sure you don’t escape,” Zacky laughed after starting up the chain saw he cut through Doll’s middle. “And oh that had to hurt,”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was the End but comment if you want more. It will be a whole new story set in the same au. I knew I started writing another one following this but I think I will forget about that one and start over if you guys want it.

By noon the next day Doll was lying on the dirt road, she was still sawn in half but now her arms had also been sawn from her body and she had been forced to drink more vampire blood to keep her awake.

Flies had started to land on her and without doubt laying eggs in her stomach, Storm grinned as this as he watched large birds landing near her and peck at her guts. And every time a hungry beak pulled at bit more Doll’s face would screw up in pain.

Storm took his cell phone out taking a few photos of Doll. He smiled as his Great Grandfather came to stand behind him patting his shoulder.

“You know with the whole village being shipped off to the pound it would probably be a perfect time for me to train you to use your powers a little better, you could pick a few of the villages before they leave” Matt grinned,

“Couldn’t I practice on Doll?” Storm asked.

“Well as much as I like the idea of that the bitch has a habit of escaping. No I want her out the way so she can’t hurt any other fertiles, last time she should have been dead and look what happened, no she will die and her remains will be encased in concrete and buried,” Matt said looking at her and grinning.  
***

Doll was in agony she could feel every little thing. She wished that she would just die; now and again a Dom vampire would walk by her and spit on her. Her eyes flickered open as Storm knelt down next to her. She wished she could pull away from him, but being her spine had been sawn through she couldn’t move.

She watched as he lit a cigarette taking a few long drags before dropping the still lit cigarette into the hole in her stomach.

She felt it burning for a moment inside her and it didn’t take long for it to go out, but it felt like forever.

“You’re such a stupid slut,” Storm growled looking over Doll.

“Tell me what it’s like being a toy, nothing but worthless scum. Oh you probably in too much pain to talk, well you deserve it. It must have felt like your heart had been ripped out, the moment that Gabe put you in that Iron Maiden to prove his love for Aunt Mikey. Well honey you are beneath us, Gabe never had feelings for you. A vampire falling in love with a toy would be sick, and certainly a worthless slut like you,” Storm said standing up before kicking Doll in the face.

Doll whimpered as the kick Storm delivered had one side of face nearly caving in.  
***

Less than half an hour later Doll’s top half of her body was sitting on a slab of concrete as the doms all stood around her laughing and talking to each other. It made it worst for Doll that they were enjoying this so much. Her death would be a celebration.

“Okay let’s do this,” Gabe grinned picking up a power drill. Doll eye’s rolled back as a hole was drilled into her skull.

“Give her more blood, keep her awake,” Bob said biting into his wrist and feeding it to Doll.

With the blood in her system Doll felt the metal pipe being pushed into her brain. She felt it when the acid was being pumped into the hole, she felt her brain being eaten away, and soon she couldn’t remember anything but she felt the most agonising pain until the last of brain cells were no more.


End file.
